<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High by msheecstazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870618">High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msheecstazy/pseuds/msheecstazy'>msheecstazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplane Sex, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Feminization, M/M, Pantyhose, madara is such a slut, purple plug, sweet begging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msheecstazy/pseuds/msheecstazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara loses a bet and now has to travel dressed as a woman<br/>Hashirama wasn't expecting him to actually do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first english hashimada version, so be kind.<br/>Thanks to Carol for helping with the translation, i'm too lazy to do it myself, luv ya<br/>Hope you guys enjoy it &gt;//&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he zipped up his boot, fixing it around the knee, Madara could hear the leather squeaking as he tried to walk. It only took two difficult steps to swear that he would never lose a bet to Tobirama and his brother ever again. And that his revenge would be tough.</p>
<p>Ignoring the curse that was stuck on his throat, Madara looked at himself in the mirror one last time. His loose hair was beautiful and curly around his shoulders that were covered by a thick overcoat, red like his lips.</p>
<p>Below all those meters of cotton: a tight black leather shirt, followed by an equally black linen skirt with a v cut on one leg that made it much easier for him to walk. And underneath it all, another layer of pure shame: a dark nylon pantyhose that made his skin feel soft and sensitive. And on his feet: the damn boots.</p>
<p>Opening the bathroom door, it took Madara a good eight steps for the thick heel of his boot to give him sustainability. But as soon as he got used to it, he engaged on the walk and the bet started.</p>
<p>He walked quickly through the room, carefully checking if he had forgotten anything important. Confirming that he didn't, he went to his office, checking there too.</p>
<p>When he entered the living room, Hashirama was there, answering something on his phone. The brunette was dressed in a plain gray suit. His dark hair was tied in a low ponytail that was typical of him on a daily basis. At his side were the two suitcases they would take to Chicago for the four days work trip, and of course, his inseparable briefcase.</p>
<p>Hashirama sniffed, still looking at his cell phone, noticing a different perfume in the room, and as soon as he looked up his jaw dropped, followed by a wry nervous smile.</p>
<p>"I didn't think you would actually do that," he said, amused.</p>
<p>"My money doesn't grow in trees, Hashirama," Madara scolded, pointing to the phone one the Senju's hands. "Come on, take a photo, quick!"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am."</p>
<p>Hashirama pointed the phone at Madara, who put a hand on his waist, tilting his hips like a woman, while the other showed his true feelings: the middle finger up and his tongue out on a clear demonstration of disgust.</p>
<p>After a few clicks, the Uchiha walked to his boyfriend, took the phone from his hands, checked and approved some of the photos, then sent two of them to their group chat, where Izuna and Tobirama would certainly see it.</p>
<p> The bastards were going to swallow it - the fact that the Uchiha had fulfilled the bet - and Madara was not going to waste five hundred dollars just out of fear of wearing a damned skirt.</p>
<p>He was ready to go to the bathroom to remove all that when his phone rang. Taking it out of the pocket of his big coat, he put it to his ear, being congratulated by his brother's voice:</p>
<p>"You know you are supposed to make the whole trip like this, don't you?"</p>
<p>Madara took a deep breath. Shit. Did he really think he could get away with that? Of course his brother and his asshole of a boyfriend wouldn't let him…</p>
<p>"Pass the phone to Hashi" Izuna ordered.</p>
<p>Madara said nothing, handing over the phone.</p>
<p>"Sure. My god, don't you have anything else to do?" a pause "Okay, okay, you can leave it to me. Bye." the Senju ended the call and gave the phone back to the owner.</p>
<p>Hashirama opened the front door, took the two bags and turned back to his boyfriend:</p>
<p>"Come on, princess."</p>
<p>Madara threw him some insults but followed anyway. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he reached for his own briefcase on the nearest chair and closed the door, carefully locking it and heading to the elevator with the older man.</p>
<p>Once inside, Hashirama actually looked at Madara's outfit. He looked surprisingly handsome in it and the Senju felt the urge to kiss him. Taking advantage of the fact that they were alone, he dropped his bags and slipped behind the brunette who was distracted checking the lock on one of the them.</p>
<p>Hashirama pinned Madara against the cold wall, receiving a surprised gasp. Sticking his nose into the other's neck, Hashirama found himself graced by the scent of the most feminine perfume in their drawer, one that had been a gift and neither of them ever used.</p>
<p>When he opened his mouth to bite on the warm skin, Madara pushed him back.</p>
<p>When turning around, the Uchiha had a devilish smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"So my Senju likes what he sees?" Madara asked, opening his overcoat with his arms and putting both hands on his waist, showing off one leg like a pin up girl.</p>
<p>Hashirama couldn't even answer. He was too busy watching how the smooth pantyhose was almost transparent against the Uchiha's skin, making Madara's thighs even more attractive, how ridiculously short that skirt was and how the shirt was so tight that he could see Madara's nipples behind the fabric... And the damn boots.</p>
<p>Madara was slightly taller with his three inches heels. And the way the leather came up to his calf and the socks around them made Hashirama want to fuck him right there.</p>
<p>He didn't even notice when Madara walked closer to him. He only came back to reality when he felt the Uchiha grab his groin, stroking his cock over the fabric.</p>
<p>The raven brought his mouth close to the Senju's ear, breathing with so much control that Hashirama wondered if he was dreaming.</p>
<p>The hot air from his fresh breath, and the cruel grip on his cock only made Hashirama harder, the desire rising through his veins, overpowering his mind, numbing his senses... He just wanted Madara to touch him a little more... Maybe he could give him a blowjob in the car before they headed to the airport…</p>
<p>"You can't touch me." </p>
<p>Madara gave him a harder squeeze, followed by a rough caress. </p>
<p>"You won't touch me." The Uchiha's tongue touched the tip of his ear, sucking on his earlobe, making this combo plus the hot breath and the squeezes too much for the Senju whom moaned the other's name languidly, as if it were a prayer. "Understood?"</p>
<p>Hashirama nodded and Madara released his dick.</p>
<p>The feeling of coldness that overwhelmed him was enough to lift him out of the torpor that Madara had put him in. As if in a signal, the elevator stopped on the parking lot floor, and the Uchiha carried his body dressed as a walking sin away, taking one of the suitcases with him.</p>
<p>The raven unlocked the car and opened the trunk. He put his own stuff in and left it open so that Hashirama could do the same. Going to the driver's side, he opened it and sat down. He took his shoulder bag that was on his lap and leaned over to put it on the back seats.</p>
<p>When he put the key in the ignition, Hashirama was already at his side and the smell of his perfume already dominated the entire car. Madara had to admit that he was still a little turned on with the elevator situation, but he also loved teasing Hashirama. Stepping on him until he couldn't take it anymore was definitely his favorite activity.</p>
<p>Going dressed as a woman to an unknown city was the worst way to pay the bet with Tobirama and Izuna, but it was also an opportunity to mess with Hashirama, the Senju had fallen right into his web.</p>
<p>With a smirk on his face, Madara took his cell phone out of his overcoat pocket, checked the time, put it away again and reached for the lipstick. When he picked it up, he dropped it towards the Senju's legs, who upon hearing the noise took his eyes off the folder he was reading.</p>
<p>Madara was not wearing a belt, unlike Hashirama, so he managed to move himself in a second to rest his upper body on the Senju's legs, pushing one of them closer to the door, making way for his torso to sink there, groping the ground blindly in search of the damn lipstick.</p>
<p>Hashirama wanted to strangle Madara.</p>
<p>The raven's back was pressed against the other’s groin and the Uchiha kept breathing and groaning while searching the floor trying to find the lipstick. The sounds were so soft, yet so erotic. Much like what he did when Hashirama fucked him, and that was not fair.</p>
<p>In fact, nothing about Madara was fair, Hashirama thought. Sighing, he could see the Uchiha finally sitting up again, already with his lipstick in hand and a smile on his face. When he got back on his seat, the Senju tried not to look at him and turned his gaze back to his folder as Madara threw his hair back and looked in the rearview mirror.</p>
<p>Opening the lipstick compartment, he swirled it out, rubbing the red cream on his lips that probably didn't even need a touch up. But the act was like a siren song, and Hashirama couldn't stop looking as he rubbed his lower lip, then his upper lip and mixed the two together by closing and rubbing his lips.</p>
<p>Madara really wanted to let out a smirk, but he needed to keep the character. He would break Hashirama by the end of the trip, but only if he kept control of himself.</p>
<p>Putting the object back in his pocket, he stepped on the clutch and turned the key. When the roar of the engine sounded, Hashirama reached out and squeezed his thigh. The touch of the Senju's warm hand against the hyper sensitive and slippery material of the pantyhose was enough for Madara to let out a surprised gasp.</p>
<p>It was only a second, since in the other Madara held two of Hashirama's fingers and turned them backwards, making the brunette grunt in pain.</p>
<p>"I told you not to touch me, Hashirama!"</p>
<p>He turned the Senju's fingers a little further back before releasing him and turning his attention forward. He heard Hashirama swear under his breath and smiled as he shifted into first gear and headed for the airport.</p>
<p>The trip took more than they would like, since for ten minutes they ended up taking a little bit of traffic. However, everything went well, and with less than forty minutes, the two were standing in the boarding line. The suitcases were properly checked, personal items were in the handbags and there were no delays from the airline.</p>
<p>Hashirama was still working on answering emails - including Madara's, since he hated technology so much. Madara was only responsible for checking if the hotel they were staying in was confirmed, and that was done with just one call and a conversation of less than a minute.</p>
<p>Tapping the heels on the floor, Madara realized how uncomfortable the whole outfit was, and how there were some men checking him out and that was when Madara actually realized he was dressed as a woman in the middle of all those people.</p>
<p>His face started getting hot, but the Uchiha got over it. He had to remember that the reason of choosing that flight was because he would never see those people again and the destination was a country they had never visited. Hashirama said something and Madara was pulled out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>The line had started to move and, taking advantage of the cue, Madara did not stop deliberately bumping into Hashirama. It was hip here, a silly hand there. Look, something in your hair and then let me straighten your tie.</p>
<p>When they finally started walking into the plane, Madara knew that he had already disconcerted Hashirama a bit and was happy with it. He had had enough rest the night before, and the flight was during the day and that meant no sleep. Hashirama could sleep in any place no matter what time, but Madara was not like him.</p>
<p>When placing the suitcase in the compartment above the seat, he noticed that he forgot to take a book with him. Searching through the options on the plane's TV he saw that there was nothing new either... Sighing, he looked at Hashirama, who was already seated with his eyes closed.</p>
<p>The brunette had removed his tie and suit, leaving only the wine-colored button up shirt and gray tailoring pants. He was sitting with his back in an upright posture, as they had not yet taken off, and his expression was calm, as always.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed, and takeoff started. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the feel of the plane's wheels running fast across the floor, then on the roller coaster feeling. Then they were in mid-air, rising and rising until the plane soared in a straight line.</p>
<p>The warnings were said, and so the long journey began. Checking his wristwatch, he found that it would take fourteen hours and twenty minutes before they arrived. Rolling his eyes, he realized he was feeling uncomfortably hot.</p>
<p>Unfastening his belt, he got up, thanking for the privileged view and spacing of the first class. He was able to stand and move smoothly around his seat. A quick look around showed him that they were almost alone, with half a dozen passengers around and most of them were either already getting ready to sleep or were wearing headphones.</p>
<p>Taking off his overcoat and straightening his skirt before sitting down, Madara kept it in the front seat pocket and went back to his own. He searched on the portable TV channels again before snorting and rolling his bored eyes.</p>
<p>The Senju moved, adjusting his position, and that was when Madara decided to torment him.</p>
<p>Hashirama, even with his eyes closed, knew exactly what was coming. After all, a lifetime alongside the love of your life brought that kind of knowledge. Madara was stunning in that outfit and it was clear that Hashirama wanted to touch him, but the other had said not to do it and that was what the Senju would do.</p>
<p>However, this does not mean that he would not suffer by watching. So he vehemently tried to just be quiet and go to sleep. The trip was long enough for them to rest, but his brain did not seem to shut down, since he was concentrating on enjoying the smell of Madara's perfume, which spread with each of his movements.</p>
<p>And it only got worse when Madara got up, fixing who knows what and then went back to his place. That's when Hashirama opened his eyes and what he saw took his breath away.</p>
<p>The Uchiha was sitting with his legs crossed. The tiny skirt lifted even higher, leaving hid thighs almost bare. That semi-transparent fabric was too much for the Senju. Madara looked so soft, so appetizing, all he had to do was reach out …</p>
<p>"Let me touch you, my love. Just a little bit, please! You look so beautiful in that outfit…"</p>
<p>Madara looked up and Hashirama held back a curse. The lust in those dark eyes turned him on even more, his hard on pressed against his fly had been begging for release for several minutes now.</p>
<p>But the Uchiha said nothing, only uselessly pulled the skirt further down.</p>
<p>"These legs of yours will kill me" Hashirama continued. "I could get lost on them…" he moved his finger a little, trying only to touch the cotton, but Madara grabbed his wrists, pushing him to the side.</p>
<p>Sighing in defeat, Hashirama whispered an "I love you" that made Madara smile, although he tried not to. Pressing the buttons on the screen on the back of the opposite seat, he selected some action movie - it was either that or announce the death of his dick - and then realized that he had forgotten his headphones.</p>
<p>When he was almost touching the button that would call a flight attendant, Madara got up. The plane passed through a cloud and gave a slight bump, causing the raven to fall exactly on his lap.</p>
<p>Precisely on his hard on.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, he tried to be as cordial as possible, helping him to his feet. But he did it alone, returning to his place. A few breaths later and Hashirama had two pairs of earphones on his hands, courtesy of the friendly attendant.</p>
<p>Madara had a love-hate relationship with Hashirama and the kind of teasing he had chosen. Over the past decade the Uchiha had tried to break Hashirama several times, but he never gave way. He could have the purple balls, but he never gave in. And that both excited and infuriated the raven.</p>
<p>Not enough for him to stop trying, but enough to make him improve with each attempt. After all, the excitement that ran through his veins was also a form of pleasure, and why live if not to feel good things, right?</p>
<p>Madara watched Hashirama accept the bottle of water that one of the employees handed over. He watched the brunette open the lid and take a few sips before getting a little closer and saying:</p>
<p>“I forgot to say earlier...” Madara paused hoping that the Senju would start to swallow some more of the liquid to finish “...but I'm wearing panties too”.</p>
<p>When Hashirama gasped, Madara smiled in amusement. The water ran down his chin and fell straight into his groin, wetting his clothes a bit.</p>
<p>The Uchiha took the nearest napkin and proceeded to rub the stain, trying to pull as much water as he could.</p>
<p>He did it right for like ten seconds. Then Madara simply caressed Hashirama's sex, causing the friction of his hand and the fabric of his pants to invoke the Senju's erection again.</p>
<p>Restraining himself as best as he could, Hashirama thanked him and stood up. </p>
<p>Opening the top compartment, he reached for his suitcase, trying for a few minutes to find his notebook, since the best thing to do now was try to distract himself.</p>
<p>But Madara did not leave him alone. The Uchiha approached, sitting on the Senju's seat, facing his crotch.</p>
<p>The Uchiha kissed his hard on and Hashirama opened his eyes wide, eyeing the surroundings, breathing relieved when he noticed that his waist could not be seen properly thanks to the large seats of that session.</p>
<p>Biting him over the fabric, Madara could feel the cock pulsing against his mouth. Poor thing, It was suffering. Taking it in his hand, he rubbed it causing the friction to increase and Hashirama to weaken.</p>
<p>Then, just as he started, Madara stopped. Returning to his own seat and pulling Hashirama with him, since there was another attendant arriving.</p>
<p>He had announced that two hours had passed by and the first meal would be served. Once the list was given, the passengers chose their options and he left. Only to return ten minutes later with the meals. Madara only asked for a small pot of ice cream, since he already had eaten his breakfast, and Hashirama asked for a glass of juice.</p>
<p>Before opening his dessert, Madara lifted the seat divider between him and Hashirama, took the overcoat that was in the pocket, placed it folded beside the wall, as if it were a cushion, and unzipped his boots, finally removing them and feeling his little toes thanking him.</p>
<p>Sitting up, he stretched his legs over Hashirama's lap. The Senju said nothing, just took one foot in his hands and began to massage it.</p>
<p>He stopped for a moment or two to finish his juice, but once finished, he paid full attention to Madara's small feet.</p>
<p>"Oh, God, this is so good" the raven grunted. "Those boots are way too tight."</p>
<p>Hashirama replied, and the two engaged in a simple conversation. That's when Madara stopped to eat. Pulling the paper seal, the raven took off the plastic from the spoon and sank it against the cold cream.</p>
<p>He ate slowly as he continued to speak to Hashirama. When he asked a question and received only silence for an answer, was when Madara realized that Hashirama had all the attention on his mouth.</p>
<p>Containing a smile, Madara reached for another good amount of ice cream, putting it in his mouth completely, turning the spoon upside down and pulling it down, forcing his tongue to follow.</p>
<p>When he swallowed, he felt that he had some cream on his lips and so stuck his tongue out again, first licking his lower lip and then his upper lip. At no time did Hashirama stop squeezing his feet, or looked away.</p>
<p>Okay. It was time to end this, Madara thought. Folding the leg that was not receiving attention, he brought the toes of that foot up to Hashirama's rigid sex, causing him to frown to hold back a groan.</p>
<p>Hashirama's dick throbbed under his foot, so hard that all Madara could think of was having it inside him, taking him and blinding his senses.</p>
<p>Madara increased the strength of his caress, feeling Hashirama squeeze his other foot trying to control himself.</p>
<p>Moving up and down and in circular motions, Madara could feel Hashirama itching to touch the rest of his legs, but restraining himself. And this restraint was a big turn on for Madara. It was like pouring gasoline on a fire, watching Hashirama fight every inch of lust that possessed him. Madara definitely didn't have that self-control.</p>
<p>Pulling his legs out of Senju's lap, Madara didn't even give him time to utter a question.</p>
<p>He jumped onto his lap, rubbing his ass on the Senju's erection as best as he could without attracting attention.</p>
<p>He kissed Hashirama, sticking his tongue into that soft cave, filling him with the taste and the cold remnant of his tongue, where ice cream had just melted.</p>
<p>When he stepped away, he stroked a strand of Senju's hair back and whispered:</p>
<p>"Since you've been such a good boy, now I'm gonna let you fuck me. Come on."</p>
<p>He got up, tiptoeing to the bathroom at the end of the cabin, thanking for the invention of curtains in the corridors of international planes. He entered the bathroom, keeping the door open only until Hashirama arrived.</p>
<p>Which happened five seconds later.</p>
<p>Checking one last time around the curtain, he was happy to notice that no one seemed to have noticed their movements, since the flight attendants were in the other session and the other passengers were too busy taking care of their lives.</p>
<p>Turning the locking pin, Madara was pressed against the sink in an instant. Hashirama kissed him urgently, hands running everywhere, from his ass to his hair.</p>
<p>"It's too tight here, so I can't be too gentle, okay?"</p>
<p>Madara said nothing, just kissed him again, taking his hands to the brunette's fly, opening it and pulling his cock out, taking it in his hand, smiling in the middle of the kiss.</p>
<p>Since the bathroom was indeed very small, they were both bent, leaning in not-so-dynamic directions, but that didn't matter.</p>
<p>Hashirama pulled Madara's waist, holding him in place, as the Senju sat on the toilet in the best way possible, opening his legs just enough to make room for the Uchiha to fit between them.</p>
<p>The Senju took his own cock, holding it as if he was offering a candy, and Madara was already with his mouth open, ready to take it.</p>
<p>Stretching his tongue out, he touched the wet tip, feeling Hashirama's flavour and warmth, enjoying it for a few seconds before swallowing it to the hilt.</p>
<p>Hashirama pulled on Madara's hair, moaning softly, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.</p>
<p>"Yeah, suck it like that." Hashirama moved his hips, making his cock sink deeper, now touching Madara's throat. "I haven't stopped thinking about it since you left our room."</p>
<p>Stroking Madara's hair, the Senju continued to reverence him with words and with each compliment both his orgasm and the pressure of Madara's mouth around his cock increased, forcing Hashirama to push him off.</p>
<p>The sight of Madara with his mouth open and drooling and his cock all smeared with red lipstick was enough for Hashirama to break like a stone against a window.</p>
<p>Standing up in a hurry, the Senju turned Madara around, pinning him against the sink. He pulled the Uchiha by the waist, and pushed him by the shoulder blades, forcing him to seek support on the wall tô keep his hips up.</p>
<p>Hashirama knelt down the best he could, just to caress and worship the legs covered in the thin pantyhose. The soft sensation under his palm was like a punch to his hard on, but he was going to enjoy it. He was dying for it.</p>
<p>He lifted his hands from the ankles until he reached the Uchiha's ass, where he found the short skirt, lifting it up to the middle of the other's belly.</p>
<p>He kissed one of the buttocks, stroking the loins with his hands, squeezing them tightly before giving it a small bite and getting up.</p>
<p>When Hashirama reappeared behind Madara, he moved far enough away to ... Zip.</p>
<p>"Hashirama!"</p>
<p>The sound of the pantyhose tearing apart was so loud and sounded so intense that Hashirama couldn't even think anymore. All he could focus on was in the way his hands now touched the soft skin of Madara's ass, in the feel of the fabric of his panties so thin that he barely needed an effort to put it to the side, and in the way his fingers moved the ass cheeks, making room for his cock and …</p>
<p>Moving away again, Hashirama had to lift Madara's hips a little more and spread the butt cheeks apart, only to come face to face with a purple heart-shaped jewel.</p>
<p>"How long have you been with this?" He asked, taking the shiny base and turning it around, forcing it into Madara just before pulling the plug out.</p>
<p>"Take a guess"</p>
<p>Hashirama cursed, guiding his cock back to the Uchiha's entrance, thanking Madara for his dirty mind, since now his entrance was already wet and ready for his cock.</p>
<p>Leaning on the mirror for support, Madara barely had any time to think before Hashirama invaded his body with a rough thrust.<br/>
The feeling of fullness was enough for his own dick to start running down the tip, the fluid sliding down to the sink. Hashirama was huge, and Madara really liked this detail, once inside it was like a hurricane.</p>
<p>Hashirama did not stop. And Madara couldn't even breathe anymore, since the movements couldn't be too fast, but were accurate enough.</p>
<p>Moving back and forth as best he could within the tiny toilet, Hashirama found a rhythm that didn't make much noise, but allowed him to sink deep inside the Uchiha's tight heat.</p>
<p>Every thrust he gave inside that warm, soft path decreased his self-control. His orgasm was almost bursting, and Madara's ass tightening around his cock, as well as the little grunts that escaped his red lips were just too much.</p>
<p>"Love, I'm gonna come..." Hashirama groaned.</p>
<p>After letting out a moan or two, Madara replied:</p>
<p>"Me too! Harder!"</p>
<p>Answering his plea, Hashirama's hand went to the back of his neck, leaning there, as the other hand gripped at his waist and he managed to do just what Madara asked: go harder.</p>
<p>That rawness added to the rigid sex hitting him straight on the prostate was the trigger.</p>
<p>Madara fell apart like a rag doll, his body going limp so quickly that he had nothing left to do but seek support against the glass and enjoy the waves of his orgasm.</p>
<p>Hashirama could feel his own cock throbbing and the cum coming out in a flood. His whole body ached from the awkward position thanks to that damn bathroom, but it was worth it. He was being hugged by Madara's soft body, and being inside him was always incredible, even after so many years together.</p>
<p>His mouth was dry from the effort of not making a noise, and the watch on his wrist showed that the two had only been there for fifteen minutes. Long enough to not look suspicious.</p>
<p>Fetching some paper, he held it under Madara's entrance, preventing him from making a mess when pulling out.</p>
<p>When he did, Madara took the opportunity to move again. The brunette sat where he could, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>Hashirama smiled when he saw the Uchiha's face red from the effort, the orgasm and the marks of his small attack.</p>
<p>Putting on his pants again, Hashirama straightened his shirt and hair, leaning over to kiss Madara's forehead before leaving the bathroom.</p>
<p>When he heard the door closing, the Uchiha reached out and locked the pin again, ensuring his privacy. Still a little dizzy from the rough sex, he looked at the metal plug inside the sink and smiled.</p>
<p>He stared at the mirror and widened his smile when he saw the mess that was the lipstick around his mouth. He went to the sink, which now had space since he was the only one there, and washed his face with soap and water.</p>
<p>After drying off, he took a look at his own body. His pantyhose was done for. He took it off, rolling it down and throwing it in the trash. Then it was time to remove the semen remnants, both his and Hashirama's.</p>
<p>He cleaned his body the best he could with all the toilet paper he could find, cursing at his choice of panties, which was so tiny that without the pantyhose to support it, it was like wearing nothing at all. However, Madara still needed to wear the skirt, so he would keep it.</p>
<p>Adjusting his shirt, he looked at himself in the mirror again, making sure that everything was in place and that he didn't look like he just had a quickie. tying up his hair with the elastic band around his wrist, Madara finally unlocked the door, returning to his seat just like he left: on his tiptoes.</p>
<p>He sat down next to Hashirama who had turned his attention to the notebook.</p>
<p>Putting the coat back on, he thanked god that the piece of cloth reached his thighs. Then he looked back at Hashirama, and spent a few minutes watching the Senju's serene features.</p>
<p>When he finally looked away and put his earphones on, ready to watch something until the end of the trip, the other man took his hand, bringing it to his lips, a gesture that was so natural that it seemed to have been done without much awareness.</p>
<p>Madara smiled, cuddling up on the plane seat, truly happy for the lover he had, and realizing that maybe losing a bet wasn't such a bad thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love or hate, let me know what you think about it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>